Woomanna
Do You Remember When We First Met? (우리 처음 만났을 때 기억나?, Uri cheoeum mannasseul ttae gieokna?), titled firstlovestory in English but more commonly known by its abbreviated Korean title Woomanna (우만나), is a South Korean web drama series starring the members of girl group LOOΠΔ. So far, the series has released 3 seasons, the first two starring members of LOONA 1/3 and the third focusing on the members of ODD EYE CIRCLE. Description A series documenting the heartwarming first love stories of campus students and their beginnings. Cast * HeeJin, a 21-year-old sophomore in university studying music who likes pizza-flavored ice cream. She and HanSol began dating their senior year of high school after HeeJin was rejected romantically by their much older tutor. She becomes uncertain and envious of HanSol's many friendships with both men and women. After finding out from JungEun that HanSol plans to enlist in the army and didn't tell her, and after he leaves her standing for hours on a train platform, HeeJin breaks up with HanSol and leaves alone. In season 3, she reappears to talk with Lip about the difficulties of breakups. * HyunJin, a shy and soft-spoken freshman studying painting. She harbors unrequited feelings for HanSol, a classmate and casual acquaintance, who she initially met as a potential tutor some time ago, but failed to connect with then. In season 2, she and ViVi hatch a plan for HyunJin to befriend HanSol, but he rejects her to focus on his relationship with HeeJin. * HaSeul, an energetic 21-year-old sophomore studying communications. Became friends with HanSol in primary school, but lost touch with him until university. Confused by her brotherly friendship with HanSol and hides her feelings for him. She and JongHoon begin dating in season 2. * Choi Dae Su as HanSol, a 21-year-old sophomore studying architecture. Childhood friends with HaSeul and high school friends with HeeJin. An outgoing and extremely friendly young man who has issues drawing boundaries when it comes to his romantic relationship. In season 2, after deciding to enlist in the army, he completely overhauls his social life to spend more time with HeeJin, at the expense of almost all of his other relationships, and also neglects to ever inform her of his impending enlistment. HeeJin breaks up with him after she learns about his plans from a third party and grows even more concerned about his priorities. * Kim Jong Hun as JongHoon, a shy 24-year-old university sophomore studying engineering and part-time bar tender. He works with ViVi at a bar close to campus, and wears exclusively plaid button up shirts for the majority of the series. He becomes friends with HanSol and loves HaSeul from afar, but can't find the courage to approach her. In season 2, he finally asks HaSeul out and they enter a relationship. * YeoJin as HaSeul's younger sister, a loud grade school student with a particular love of drinkable yogurt. She refers to HaSeul as a "pig" and helps JongHoon in his pursuit of her sister. * ViVi, a young waitress from overseas who works with JongHoon and is the same age as HyunJin. She becomes friends with HyunJin after HyunJin stops her unexpectedly in season 1. In season 2, she is revealed to have feelings for JongHoon, and becomes jealous of his relationship with HaSeul, although she befriends HaSeul regardless. She encourages HyunJin to try and befriend HanSol. * Kim Lip as JungEun/'Lip', a university student who is asked out theatrically in front of HyunJin in season 1. She is friends with HanSol and HeeJin in seasons 1 and 2, and in a dance club with JinSoul and Yerim in season 3. After putting too much effort into her relationship, her boyfriend Yisup breaks up with her, prompting Lip to turn to JiSung, her friend of ten years. When JiSung confesses his longtime feelings for Lip, she is unsettled and rejects him, although they promise to remain friends. * JinSoul, a university sophomore studying dance. Friends with HaSeul, YeoJin, Lip, and Yerim. She met DoAh during their freshman year of high school and has been dating him for six years at the start of season 3. DoAh stands her up for their sixth anniversary, and she later sees him with another girl. Her classmate KyuBin counsels her about her relationship troubles and confesses to having feelings for her. JinSoul initially forgives DoAh, but choses to leave him for KyuBin in the end. * Choerry as Yerim, an eighteen-year-old university student studying dance and friend of HaSeul, Lip, and JinSoul. She received special early admittance to university despite her age due to her dancing ability, and joins Lip and JinSoul's dance club after some minor bullying incidents. She begins receiving anonymous letters in her locker and strikes up a friendship with that person through notes, and eventually develops feelings for him. The dance club decide to stake out Yerim's locker to find out who is leaving the notes, and she discovers fellow student HoJin has been her "guardian angel" all along. * Kim Doah as DoAh, a university sophomore and JinSoul's boyfriend of six years. He fails to show up to their date on their sixth anniversary, as he was too busy hanging out with another girl. When his indiscretion is uncovered, he apologizes to JinSoul, but they ultimately end their relationship. * Love of OnlyOneOf as JiSung, a university student and Lip's friend of ten years. He has had secret feelings for Lip since high school, and finally tells her at a bad time, prompting her to reject him for the sake of their friendship. * KB of OnlyOneOf as KyuBin, a 24-year-old fashion design major. He met JinSoul initially two years ago as a case of mistaken identity, and liked her from afar ever since. When JinSoul's longtime boyfriend cheats on her, he encourages her to be courageous and reveals his feelings for her. They seemingly enter a relationship by the end of season 3. * Baek Hojin / Ximon as HoJin, a shy freshman studying design and working part time at a cafe. After running into Yerim on the first day of class, he begins leaving anonymous notes in her locker as he is too nervous to approach her. He reveals his identity to her after she sees him at her locker one night, and they apparently begin dating. Episodes Pilot Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Navigation Category:Woomanna Category:Filmography Category:Drama